Alone: Heart of Steel
by Reiko Narukami
Summary: ON HIATUS She was always alone, cast aside, unwanted. Because of that she made the Heart of Steel. Hibari X OC
1. Prologue

** Authors Note:**  
**I decided to make another fanfic... This time there is lots of ideas flowing and I'm ready to be making this into a proper story instead of an oneshot.**

**I hope you can follow me or review or like~**

* * *

Alone.  
Always Alone

_"Hurry up, come on we're going to leave you" a blurred face of a girl called out to me while running toward the goal leaving me… Alone._

Left Behind.  
Cast Aside

_Every one chatted around me. Yet no one included me in their conversation making me feel…Alone._

I was heartless.  
That's what people say.  
Truth was… I was lonely.

_No one wanted to be my partner for anything. I just waited for the teacher to put me in a group. I felt unwanted and… Alone_

Fed up of being alone… Thrown away  
I hardened my heart making it stronger than anything  
Creating.  
The Heart of Steel.

* * *

**Please favorite or follow or review~**


	2. The Meeting

__I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!... Who started disclaiming? I only own my OC(s).

* * *

_I've never wished for anything big, extraordinary. I just wished for friends. Being able to fit in._

"Rei, Hurry Up. I'm going to leave you if you don't catch up" I ran as fast as my legs would let me but my stamina wont keep up.  
"Wait" I call out to Emma trying to get her to slow down. To wait for me so we can go up the hill together. Then, suddenly I tripped, my body crashing onto the pavement. I look up so see Emma running up the hill that she promised she would run up with me. Her back was faced to me as she ran.  
"Emma, Wait" I call out weakly but the disappearing back never turns to look at me.

Raising an arm to my eyes , trying to block the sunlight that was slowly waking me up. "Rei, It's time to get up" my Aunt calls out making me wake up. I groan and slowly folds my blanket up still groggy.  
I change into my school uniform slowly making my way down the stairs careful to not trip over the cat, Sam. As I walk into the dining room I meet the cold glare of my uncle as he looks up from his newspaper, he had always been like that ever since my parents died from an unknown disease. He blames me for their death. Apparently, I was cursed when I was born, a monster that brought bad luck in. I pick up my lunch box and my bag, making my way towards the front door.  
"I'll be going" I say to the house but no one replies, wishing me safety.

I walk out of the house towards the street to Namimori High. It was chilly as the cold winter air bit my skin, as if it was trying to tear me into shreds, removing my existence from this world. I see Sasagawa Ryohei, a freshman that was famous for his extreme tendencies doing his morning jog. I had only spoke to him once as he was running down the halls thinking that he was late to school, yet it was his fault as he read the clock wrong. After that, he seemed to be avoiding me, perhaps due to the rumours.

As I walk closer to the school gate I see Hibari Kyoya, the head prefect from the roof, gazing down looking out for trouble-makes so he can "bite to death". He was in the same class as me, 2-A. I walk into the classroom being the first one there. No one would come to school early, all in fear of "bitten to death". I sighed, another month of school then I would be a third-year, hopefully away from Hibari Kyoya, perhaps even making friends. I sit down at the back, next to the window leaning on my hand looking out to the courtyard. The seat next to me belongs to Hibari, but is rarely occupied, due to him doing his rounds.

I pull out my book reading, after a while I hear girls giggling, and guys chatting with each other as they settle into their seats. Classes fly past, as usual I was taking down notes. The chime rang, signalling that it was time for lunch. Tables and chairs screeched, everyone moving their tables and chairs to eat with their friends. I sighed and walked up to the roof where I would eat every day.

Today, was supposed to be the day as any day. It was meant to be the same. Until I tripped over Hibari's leg, landing in in his arms.


	3. Kamikorosu

_This.. I think is the longest I've ever written... I don't really write fanfics... That much.. _

_Anyway... I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _

_And many thanks to people who reviewed._ **Akira, Kuroko-Misaka-Nee, abovethecloudsbetweenthestar s, KHRLover1997, Rasielis. **

_And many thanks to the people who Favorited and Alerted my fanfic._ **Alice-Italy-Haruhi, KHRLover1997, Twilight Dark Angel, Kuroko-Misaka-Nee, animenarutox39, abovethecloudsbetweenthestar s, Celeste , Crimson Sky Tamer, Nooblebop, . **

* * *

_Today, was supposed to be the day as any day. It was meant to be the same. Until I tripped over Hibari's leg, landing in in his arms._

I blinked, unmoving. Not quite comprehending what happened. Until Hibari shoved me off him sending me to the concrete floor, I remained still. I looked up and picked myself up, dusting off my clothes and picking up my bag.  
"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death".  
I turned around stared at Hibari, not quite comprehending what had happened.

"I…Um… Err..." I muttered trying to make a full sentence. I looked at the exit and Hibari judging the probability of escaping.  
"I'm sorry" I shouted and dashed towards the exit leaving Hibari stunned, looking at the spot where I just was.

Later that night, I was sneezing often that my nose had turned red. I checked my temperature to find it normal, so instead I have left it and went to bed. Later on I found out that Hibari was looking for me, well actually more like tracking down his prey.

In the morning, I woke up shivering due to the window being open. However, I had no recollections of leaving the window open. I in fact had remembered to close the window because it was raining. I cleaned up the water that had rained inside because of the open window.

It happened when I was walking down the street on the way to school when I happen to see Sasagawa Ryohei, the school's only boxer doing his daily runs.  
"HELLO TO THE EXTREME" he yells.  
Luckily, it was only in the morning so no one stared.  
"Hello" I softly mutter, and then Sasagawa runs off forgetting about my existence.  
I sigh softly in disappointment. I had wanted to ask him if I could jog with him tomorrow morning.

As I walk closer to the gates, I see a black blob, leaning against the school gates. I squint to see Hibari watching, no glaring at me. Then I suddenly remember about the incident yesterday. I stop and slowly back away watching Hibari closely. Every step I take backwards, every step he takes forwards. I gulp and pivot on my left foot, then dashing down the street, trying to get to the safety of my house.

As I look back I hear a shrill scream and the shout of "Juudaime!" I look forward just in time to run into a short yet a little bit taller guy. Sending him and me crashing to the pavement, I scramble up muttering a soft "sorry". Before I run toward my house, I see a baby wearing a fedora looking straight at me with its beady eyes, as if to inspect me. Just when I was about to run off, the silver-haired guy roughly grabbed my arm pulling me toward the guy I had crashed into.  
"OI. Damn woman, apologize to the Tenth"  
I ignored the silver-haired guy, more worried about Hibari running after me. I hear a soft murmur of "She could be useful" before hearing a gun-shot and the frail looking guy screaming  
"REBORN, TO SAVE THE WOMAN FROM HIBARI WITH MY DYING WILL" I look up to see a flame on his head, then the force ripping his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. I giggle softly, then quickly contorting my face into a blank façade. I was scooped up into the flame-heads arm then being dragged to a home. Presumably, his own home, with the sliver-head screaming about being his right-hand man and about his duty of following his boss everywhere and a tall, carefree guy laughing and jogging following the guy, who was presumably saving me from Hibari's wrath.

Once I was seated on the guy's bed, him profusely apologizing to me about his previous actions. The carefree one came up to me.  
"Hey, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. What's your name?"  
I bluntly ignore him and continued staring at the guy that was apologizing. Yamamoto ignoring my actions continued.  
"That guy apologizing to you is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call him Tsuna, like as the fish Tuna", He laughed for a bit then continued "And that grumpy one over there, is Gokudera Hayato." I had begun to hate his carefree attitude already. So I stood up and grabbed my bag, while opening the window of Tsuna's room and jumping down, landing softly on the garden. It took years of practice for me to master this; I had often run away from my house, wanting to be out for a little.

I walked out home and out on the street, looking then walking toward the direction of the school. I had a few minutes to spare, before the bell rang. When I had neared the gate, I didn't see Hibari so I walked toward the gate, and to my surprise, Hibari jumped down from a tree, startling me and grabbing my arm. He leaned forward and whispered.

"_Kamikorosu"_

* * *

Yes... It's a cliffie... Stay tuned...

I still haven't got a regular timetable yet, so posting patterns may be irregular.

Thanks for reading

Rei


End file.
